A Zora's Decision
by Jedidragoon
Summary: Ruto sets out on a quest to find a gift to make Link sorry he's marrying someone else, but along the way she runs into a strange man. The two of them soon discover they must save a race never seen in Hyrule before, The Rito.
1. Default Chapter

A Zora's Decision

Princess Ruto drummed her fingers upon the arm of a chair in her private quarters. Her eyes were like pieces of obsidian as they gazed off into the distance. On the floor next to her lay a crumpled piece of paper with a broken seal upon it.

"Y-y-your Highness . . . " One of her maids cowered in the doorway. " Your father wishes to know your decision regarding the wedding."

"How could he do this to me!" Ruto exploded out of her chair. " How could he want to marry her!"

"Princess." Her maid said in a mere whisper. "Who . . . ?"

"LINK!" Ruto shouted as she began to pace back and forth. "That's who you inferior brained imbecile!"

"Please, your highness . . . "

"How could he want to marry a simple farm girl over me!" She whirled around on her maid

Her maid fled the room as Ruto let out a scream of rage. Why would he choose that Malon over Royalty! She had to show him he made a mistake! But how? She resumed her pacing as she tried to figure out a solution to her problem.

"Princess." She glanced up, surprised to find one of her father's guard standing in her doorway. "His Majesty, The king of Zora's, Your father, requests your immediate presence."

"Why?" She asked in a chill voice.

"Your maid reported to your father that you were disinclined to attend the wedding of the Hero of Time." The guard seemed unfazed by her tone. "He now wishes to discuss your diplomatic responsibilities at the present."

Ruto glared at the guard and stormed past him. As she swept through the city of the Zoras, many of her subjects saw the look upon her face and got out of her way. When she reached her father's throne room, She marched into it and looked up at him.

"Who said I wasn't inclined to go!" She glared at him as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground.

"Well, my beloved Ruto " Her father gave her an adoring look. "Your maid said you seemed . . . "

"I am going!" She almost shouted before she remembered who she was speaking with. "If for no other reason than to object to the wedding."

"Now, now, My dear." Her father said in a soothing tone. "You know you don't really mean that."

"Hmpf!" She sniffed.

"Now since you are going," Her father continued, oblivious to her foul mood. "make sure you find a suitable gift to present to the happy couple. The Zoras must not look bad, my dear."

She turned around and stalked out.

"Suitable gift. Ha!" She muttered under her breath. "I'll find a gift so wonderful that he will forget about Malon and marry me instead!"

She paused outside her fathers throne room and wondered where she could obtain such a gift. Then a slow smile began to spread across her face.

_'Of course'_ She thought. _'The old man at lake Hyrule.'_

He was usually muttering about his adventures from his younger days in his quest for knowledge. She decided it might be wise to pay him a visit. She turned and headed for the inner lake the Zoras used. Instead of using the ladder, which was used mainly by their hylian visitors, Ruto did a back flip off the edge. She plunged into the cool waters of the lake and sank beneath the blissful water. She angled her body and headed for the tunnel that led to lake Hyrule.

As she swam through the clear waters, She felt her body relax and her spirits lift. A delighted smile spread across her face as her sleek body cut through the waters with ease. The calmness of the water seemed to seep into her through her skin. For the sheer pleasure of it, She did a few flips and rolls before she entered the tunnel.

As the light faded, she followed the tunnel by pure instinct. She swam in darkness for only a brief time. Before long, the tunnel brightened with the light that filtered down through Lake Hyrule. She emerged from the tunnel and headed for the surface. Her head broke through the surface of the still waters. She paused for a moment to get her bearings.

She turned to gaze at the large expanse of Lake Hyrule. She took in the two tiny islands that broke up the surface of the lake. She turned her eyes in the direction of the Old man's house. Her face assumed a look of grim determination.

"You had better be home, old man." She growled as sank back beneath the waters and swan toward his house.


	2. Riordan

Riordan

Chapter two

As Ruto neared the shore line, She raised her head above the water and was surprised to hear strains of music. She frowned. One did not usually hear music in this area.

The music was a lilting tune that made her think of rolling waves and dancing schools of fish. As she swam nearer to the shore, she soon spotted a man who leaned against the wall of the old man's house. He seemed to be totally absorbed in the song he was playing upon his lyre. Ruto studied him for a moment.

His brown hair was cut short and seemed to curl just at his shoulders. His face looked more like it should belong to a hawk than a hylian. His beard grew just on jaw line and did not grow above his lip into a mustache like most did. His clothes were worn and travel stained. An old rusack lay on the ground next to him that had seen better days. His lyre was the only thing about him that looked as if it were kept in good repair.

Ruto shrugged and wondered who he was as she emerged from the waters of Lake Hyrule. Not that she really cared. She had better things to do than to listen to some poor bard. He glanced up as he heard her walk out of the water. Strangely enough, he did not stare as others had been known to do at the sight of her.

"Hello, My lady." He said a fluid baritone voice. "It is a fine day we are having."

"If you believe so." She sniffed and walked past him toward the house of the old man "I could care less about the weather."

Ruto walked around to the front door of the old man's house and knocked on the door. She heard a noise behind her and turned to find the bard coming around the corner. His lyre was slung over his shoulder and held in place by a leather strap. He carried his rusack in one hand. An easy grin was spread across his face. Maybe if she ignored him, he would go away.

"Who is it?" A voice called from within the house.

"It is I, Princess Ruto of the Zoras" She said in an impatient voice. "Now open this door, old man"

"It is unlocked, Ruto." The old man growled. "If you are too lazy to open it yourself. Then you can leave. I have very important matters to attend to."

Ruto thought she heard the bard stifle a laugh behind her and whirled around to glare at him. He seemed to be having a coughing fit. Her eyes narrowed at him and she turned back to the door. Why did everyone seem to be making life so difficult today?

She grabbed the door handle and threw the door open. She marched inside with an imperial air. The bard, much to her dismay, followed her. After she spoke with the old man, She would get rid of him later. He could not follow her back to the city of the Zoras.

The old man stood with his back to her at one of his work tables. The water of the pool inside the building sent reflections up to dance upon the ceiling. The various chemicals that he used filled the air with a myriad of smells that made her stomach queasy. She walked past a table filled with various vials and stood right behind the old man.

"I see you still know how to use a door, Ruto." The old man's voice was thin and reedy.

"I need some of your knowledge, Old man. " She crossed her arms and looked at his back.

"You have not introduced me to your friend yet." He turned around and looked up at her with rheumy eyes.

"He is not my friend." She said in a flat voice. "He followed me in here."

The old man brushed past her and walked over to the bard. Ruto felt herself grow warm as her temper began to rise. The old man was looking the bard over with great interest. The bard still wore that cheery expression that was beginning to annoy her.

"And who are you, my boy?" The old man asked him.

"My name is Riordan, sir." The bard bowed slightly to the old man.

"And why are you here?"

"I brought a letter for you from someone who helped me out." Riordan opened up his rusack and brought out a crumple letter. "Sorry about how it looks. I figured out after the first night I shouldn't have carried it in here."

"That is quite all right, my boy." The man took the letter and slipped it into one of his sleeves. "I just appreciate being able to receive letters. No one seems to come out this way much, except the Zoras."

"I did come here for your help." She growled. "If you have not forgotten."

The old man gave her a disgusted look.

"Princess, it would do wonders for your personality, " The old man came up to her and shook a finger at her. "If you learned a little humility and common courtesy."

Ruto's eyes narrowed to slits as she looked down at him.

"What is wrong with my personality?" Her voice filled with menace.

The old man sighed and shook his head.

"It is hopeless, then." He looked back up at her. "What is it you need, Princess?"

"I need to find an artifact to give Link for his wedding day." She said in what she thought was a reasonable tone. "One that will out shine all the other gifts."

"And why do you need a gift such as that?" The old man folded his arms.

"So Link will know he made a mistake in marrying that girl!" She almost shouted.

This time she knew she heard a chuckle from Riordan.

"Do you find something amusing, Bard?" She gave him a cold look.

"You would not understand, my lady." He smiled.

She sniffed and looked back at the old man.

"Well?" She asked.

"I know of such an artifact, Princess." He sighed and walked around her and returned to his work table. "But I doubt you will be able to fetch it."

"Do you think it is beneath my abilities?" Her voice was filled with defiance.

"Yes, I do." He replied. " For it is in the possession of one who resides upon the top of a mountain."

He turned around and looked at her with solemn eyes.

"The last time I checked, " He folded his arms. "Zoras could only leave the water for short periods of time. Where this artifact lies, it would take you far from any river and you would soon die."

"Just tell me where and what it is!" She clenched her hands into fists and stamped her foot. "I will find a way to do it!"

"Very well." He shrugged. "It lies on top of the dragon Roost mountain in the western mountain range."

"And what is it I am looking for?" She snapped. "I cannot just go there without knowing what I am looking for, Old man."

"It is called the wind waker." He turned back to his work table.

"Good, I'll just go get it." She turned and walked toward the door.

"Just a moment, Your highness." Riordan said. "Sir, I believe that, like any artifact, this one may have a protector. Am I right to think this?"

Ruto and the old man turned to stare at the bard.

"Thank the goddess!" The old man looked upward. "Someone who can think!"

The old man looked back at Riordan.

"Yes, it does have a protector, Young Riordan. " The old man nodded. "It is guarded by the great dragon, Valoo. He will only give it to those he finds worthy. So good luck, Princess!"

This last was said with a sneering tone.

"Hmpf!" Ruto turned and left the house.

She slammed the door behind her.

"That brainless old man!" She muttered under her breath as she walked toward the lake. "He thinks he can scare me with tales of dragons. I'll show him! I am not afraid of anything!"

"Your Highness!" She heard Riordan call to her as she neared the shore. "Wait up a moment, please."

She spun around and glared at him.

"Why should I!" She snarled.

" Because the old man asked that I give you this letter to deliver." He caught up to her and held out a neat looking envelope.

"WHAT!" She shouted. "ME! The princess of the Zoras be a mere messenger for some old fool!"

"Well, he did tell you where to find an artifact for that wedding." Riordan said as the cheery expression left his face to be replaced by a stern one. "It is the least you could do for him."

Ruto did not even allow herself to reply to such utter nonsense. She turned around and stormed off to the waters of the lake. She was going home and then follow the river of the Zoras as far as she could.

"Fine if you do not deliver it I will." Riordan said. "But I am coming with you."

Ruto stood almost waist deep now in the waters of the lake. She turned and let her silvery laughter peal out over the water toward him.

"I would like to see you try, Bard." She laughed. "Only one would be able to follow me and he is getting married!"

She turned her back to him and dove beneath the cool waters of the lake. Silly Hylian. He thought he could make her take him with her. She had swum a short distance when a loud splash behind her caused her to turn. Riordan had dived in after her and he had changed his tunic. Her eyes widened in surprise at this. She shot up to the surface and broke through it. He soon followed suit.

"How did you get that blue tunic!" She shouted at him.

"I saved up and bought it." He gave her a lopsided grin. "I thought it might come in useful some day, your highness."

Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Very well . . . " She sighed. "You may come with me, But do not tell me what to do!"

"I would not dream of it, Your Highness." He bowed his head.

As Ruto dove back beneath the waves, she wondered what she had got herself into. She also wondered how she was going to reach a mountain without dying for lack of water. Then she paused as her eyes widened. How was she going to tell her father that this hylian was going to be coming with her? She bit her lip and began to think as fast as she swam.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The waters of lake Hylia closed over Riordan's head as he dove after Princess Ruto. She didn't look back to see if he kept up or not. This made him frown, _'Was I once like that? So filled with arrogance that . . . '_

The answer was that he had been and he glanced at the sack he had tied to his belt. At one time, His arrogance would have made him refuse the delivery of a simple message. His tribe had gone to the Chieftain who was his father and the village Shaman. After hearing the tribe's problem, they'd summoned him before them. He grimaced as he remembered what had taken place next. The shaman had changed him into the form of a Hylian. The words of his shaman echoed through Riordan's skull, _the only way you may return to the Rito and resume your rightful form, is to find one who is as arrogant as you. She must become so humble that she will give up whatever form she has for the form of a Rito and agree to be your mate. _Riordan glanced at Ruto and grimaced. After several years, it seemed he'd found her. He wasn't certain that she'd ever become that humble.

_'At least I wasn't cursed into the form_ _of some monster.'_

His strong arms cut through the water after her and he soon caught up to her. She glanced over at him and her eyes widened, "So, you also think you have Zoran blood in your veins?"

The blue tunic allowed him to speak underwater like the Zoras and he gave her a cheerful grin, "If a man can sing like a bird, does that mean he has Avian blood in him?"

Her eyes narrowed and she looked forward as they approached the entrance to a tunnel at the bottom of the lake. A smile played on his lips as they entered the dark tunnel. Swimming was the closest thing he found that could equal flying and so he did it often. His strong arms had once cut through air with the ease they now did with water. _'How I miss the skies . . . '_

The darkness of the tunnel enclosed about them like some giant hand and Riordan stayed close to Ruto. She knew this area much better than he did and he hoped she wouldn't lead him astray. It didn't seem long before they saw a square of light up ahead and Ruto shot ahead of him. Riordan plowed through the water after her and soon emerged from the tunnel into a much smaller body of water.

Zoras frolicked in this water with carefree abandon and schools of fish darted past them. Ruto ignored these and headed for the surface and he hurried after her. Various Zoras looked at him and Princess Ruto. He could see the puzzlement on their faces as he swam past. He wondered what they would make of his true form if they saw it. His kind didn't come down to land often.

They broke through the surface and Ruto turned to him. She glared at him and he gave her a smile. Her eyes narrowed, "Wipe that smirk off your face."

He sighed and allowed the smile to fade, "It was not a smirk, your highness. Does your father approve of how you treat people?"

She crossed her arms, "I see no problem with how I treat people."

Shaking his head, He swam toward the place where the stone of the Zora's domain met the pool. He muttered to himself, "Now I know why my tribe was so upset with me . . . "

"HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST SWIM AWAY FROM ME!"

He glanced back to see her coming after him and shrugged, "I see nothing stopping me."

As he reached the stone lip and climbed out of the water, She stopped not far from him and glared up at him, "My will is what stops you!"

"Am I one of your subjects, your Highness?"

"That doesn't matter!"

He rolled his eyes and turned away from the water. He started walking away, when he heard her climb out of the water and come after him, "Do you have a hearing problem!"

He allowed her to catch up to him and glanced at her, "No, though at one time I was much like you."

She scowled at him, "You're not royalty."

He just held his tongue from telling her among his kind, he was considered a prince, "I meant so arrogant that I didn't take time to listen to others."

She crossed her arms, "You'd better control that tongue in front of father!"

She stalked off ahead of him and he followed behind her with folded arms. His expression lapsed into the stern one that all his kind wore and he actually found it a would have to learn that she couldn't treat people like this. He had learned that lesson during his first year of being land bound and after some villagers tried to stone him.

They made their way through the Zora's Domain and the Zoras who wandered about kept glancing toward them. Their expressions were as puzzled and filled with curiosity as their brethren in the pool.He made sure he stuck close to Ruto, so he wouldn't be mistaken as an intruder. She glanced over at him and he forced his face to assume the cheery look of a wandering minstrel.

Her brow furrowed, "Must you always be so cheery?"

"Must you always be so sour faced?"

"What did I tell you about that tongue!"

"We aren't in front of your beloved father yet."

She shook her head and turned away from him with a growl. The ramp, they were following, led past a doorway and on up. It soon took them to a large throne room where King Zora sat before an iron gate. A moat of water separated them from the king's high platform on which he sat. Riordan saw a ramp leading up the right side of the room while the water flowed through a tunnel on the left side. Ruto led him up the steps onto a raised dais and whispered, "This is where you must speak to him."

Riordan raised an eyebrow, "And must you speak to your father from here?"

She glared at him and started to cross her arms when King Zora spoke, "My dear little Ruto! You've returned!" Riordan just managed not to roll his eyes at the excited tone in the King's voice. He acted as though Ruto had been gone for weeks, "Have you already discovered a suitable gift, my dear?"

Riordan was forced to cover his mouth to keep a smile from showing as Ruto turned to her father, "I've discovered the location of a gift, Father."

King Zora shook back and forth with glee, "And this young man? Will he be fetching it for you?"

She stomped her foot and glared at her father, "I'm going myself! Why should I have someone else do it!"

Riordan's hand slid from his mouth and covered his eyes, _'Ruto, this isn't how you treat your father . . . '_

"My dear Ruto, You have responsibilities here that cannot be neglected."

"You can find someone else to feed Lord Jabu-Jabu. I believe Laruto can do it just fine."

Riordan glanced up at King Zora and saw that he was oblivious to how she was acting. King Zora nodded, "I suppose she could . . . "

"Then It's settled, I'll just go find the Wind Waker and she can feed Lord Jabu-Jabu."

King Zora looked down at her, "My dear, you don't plan to go _alone, _do you?"

Riordan glanced up at him, "No, Your majesty. I plan to go with her and help her. I know quite a bit about Dragon Roost Mountain."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "You never said anything back at the old man's laboratory!"

King Zora studied him, "You know about the perils involved, then? And how to avoid them?"

"Quite well."

King Zora grinned, "well, then! My little Ruto should be perfectly safe with you along!"

Ruto stared at her father, "But . . . "

"Now hurry along, My dear. You know how I hate it when you're gone long . . . "

Riordan untied his rusack from his belt, "Wait one moment, Your majesty," He reached inside the rusack. It, like the rest of his clothing, had been kept dry by the tunic, "The old man wanted me to deliver this letter to you."

King Zora looked excited, "Is it in response to the question I posed him?"

Riordan winced at the crumpled condition of the envelope and shook his head, "I've got to get a regular delivery bag . . . " He looked up at King Zora with the letter in hand, "I'm just the messenger, your majesty."

The King looked at Ruto, "Could you please bring that letter up here, my dear?"

Ruto scowled at Riordan as she snatched the letter out of his hand. "Yes, Father!" Her eyes narrowed Riordan, "What did I tell you about that tongue!"

He grinned, "I kept it in check even if you don't think so. Now don't keep your father waiting."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ruto's head burst through the surface of the river that flowed from the Zora's domain and she looked around for the Barb. Riordan stood not far from the bank gazing up at the sky with his arms crossed. He'd changed out of the Zora tunic, and now, wore his usual maroon tunic with a gold design in the center. As she climbed out of the waters, She frowned at him, "Daydreaming?"

He didn't answer, but simply uncrossed his arms as he put two fingers to his mouth. His loud whistle made her clap her hands to her ear holes and yell, "WHAT IN NAYRU'S NAME . . . !"

His hands dropped from his mouth and he glanced over at her, "I've a friend who's up there," He gestured to a black speck in the sky, "And thought, I might be polite, and say hello."

She stalked over to him and glanced up at the speck, "Your going to say hello to a _BIRD!"_ She threw her hands up in the air, "You're supposed to be helping me find this dragon roost mountain! Not spending time talking to the birds!"

Riordan merely raised an eyebrow at her and looked back up into the sky, "Patience is a virtue."

She glared at him and looked back up at the black speck, "And why is patience important?"

A frown creased her face as she saw the speck becoming larger and more distinguishable. The black speck grew and changed until it looked like some strange half bird half human. She looked at it intently as it landed in front of her and Riordan. The creature had the face and build of a human, but its nose and feet were those of a bird. As he, or at least she assumed it was male by its appearance, landed in front of them, Its wings seemed to wrap around his arms and vanish, _'And people think Zoras are strange creatures . . . ' _She raised a finger to her chin and studied him, _'I wonder what it would be like to fly . . . '_

The bird man nodded at Riordan, "Riordan."

Riordan returned the nod, "Darrti, What tidings come from the roost?"

Darrti's face grew grave, "It is of no concern of yours, for now."

Riordan grimaced and glanced at him, "So that is how things are, then?"

Ruto watched the bird man look Riordan over and nodded, "I must follow my cheiftain's command, " Darrti looked over at her and took her in at a glance, "And what strange creature is this that you've taken up with?"

Her hands clenched into fists and she glared at him, "I'm no stranger than you are! Just ask any Hylian!"

Riordan sighed and shook his head as he looked at her, "Your highness, The Rito don't come down from . . . "

She ignored him and continued to glare at the Rito, "I'm perfect for a Zora! There's nothing the least bit unusual about me!"

Darrti's eyes narrowed, "Zora? And where do you beasts live?"

She crossed her arms as her eyes darkened, "In the water, Bird creature."

His eyes flashed, but his face remained emotionless. Riordan cast a nervous look in his direction and look over at her, "Ruto . . . He's not the one you want to mess . . . "

Darrti looked over at Riordan with a stern look and the barb fell silent, "This female has all the vanity of a certain Rito prince."

She scowled at him and snarled, "I'm not vain, you half-blooded Hylian!"

The barb's eyes widened as The bird creature's eyes narrowed, "Ruto . . . "

She stamped her foot and glared at Riordan, "Quit calling me that! I am not your equal!"

Darrti frowned and spread his arms out wide so that his wings spread out, "Enough!" She shrank from him at theses words that were filled with authority, "I could not stand such insolence in our prince and neither shall I stand it in you, Zora!"

For the first time in her life, Ruto felt as if she'd gone too far and found herself backing away from the Rito. She could feel the waves of power that rolled over him and felt herself shudder at them. His eyes locked on hers and she found herself frozen in place. As she swallowed hard, Riordan laid a hand on Darrti's shoulder, "Please leave her alone. She doesn't understand . . . "

Darrti continued to stare at her and his voice seemed to thunder through her body, "She does not understand how to respect others and will not learn unless punished!"

Ruto found she could speak, "I can learn it! Just let me . . . "

The feeling of power grew around Darrti and he glared at her, "You will learn this lesson! But not in your current form!"

Out of the corner of her eye, She saw Riordan shrink away from Darrti, "She's not one of the Rito!"

Ruto felt power building around her body and begin to push upon it. A gasp escaped her lips as it felt as though her body was being softened. Darrti kept his power filled eyes on her, "She isn't one of us, but that does not mean she can't learn our lessons!"

She felt her form twist and change like some potter was remolding it, _'NO . . . !' _Pain knocked her to her knees and she dug her fingers into the ground as her body continued its change. Her scalp itched as a prickling sensation raced over it, but the pain kept her in place. Ruto felt like she would go mad as the itching grew worse. The pain intensified and the feeling of change moved to her lungs and insides. She felt her gills close up and gasped for a moment before she began to breathe through her mouth and lungs.

Pain flared around her ear holes and she clapped her hands to them. Beneath her hand, she felt thing growing and soon realized she felt hair brush her fingers, _'WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!'_

When she thought the pain could get no worse, It flared through her body like a bomb, only to die away to nothing. She heard her heart beating in a frantic manner inside of her chest as she gulped in air. Ruto glanced down at her arms and froze at the sight of pink skin, _'Where's my scales . . . ' _Her eyes grew wide and she felt her chest tighten.

Ruto felt her body tremble as she looked at her body. She was now clothed in a white tunic over a blue shirt that had matched the color of her scales. Her fingers tentatively touched the soft fabric of her blue breeches. She was surprised to find wetness on her cheeks as she looked up at Darrti. Her mouth opened to speak, but no words came out. He folded his arms and looked down at her, "Learn to respect others and you will have your form back, if you wish it."

She gawked at him as he spread his wings and took off into the sky, _'HE turned me into a Hylian!' _Her fist struck her leg, _'How dare he!'_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Ruto glared at Riordan from across the fire that night, "He changed me into a Hylian!" Riordan frowned as he tried to tune her out as he adjusted the strings on his lyre, But she was impossible to ignore for long, "Did you hear me, Barb!"

He didn't look up, but continued to tune his lyre, _'Spoiled inconsiderate little...' _"Yes, my lady, I've been paying attention," He glanced up at her, "Though, I'm tired of hearing you squawk about the obvious."

"SQUAWK!" She jumped to her feet, "How dare you talk to me like that! I'm Royalty!"

He laid his instrument aside and sprang to his feet, "Listen, Zora! None shall ever be your equal! Until you learn a thing or two, Everyone will be higher than you!"

"I have royal blood!"

In his anger he spoke before he thought, "You're not the only one who has royal blood!" He froze a moment, _'Oh No...! Farore's Wind!'_

"Am I to believe you have royal blood, _Barb!_"

His mind raced for an answer, "I merely meant that one of these days you'll meet a royal in disguise and insult them!" _'Like me.'_

She crossed her arms and glared at him, "I can tell when someone has royal blood!" As he suppressed the urge to laugh in her face, She raised her nose in the air, "And you don't have it and must address me in the proper fashion!"

He folded his arms and looked at her with cool eyes, "And when did I sprout gills and scales?"

She stomped her foot, "You have to obey me!"

"Right now, I doubt even one of your subjects would!"

"Why you little..."

"Is there a problem here?"

They both jumped at the sound of the new voice and whirled toward it. A man who wore a green tunic over a white shirt and leggings looked down at them from horse back. His serious blue eyes swept over them as he leaned on the pommel of his saddle. His blonde hair was swept back from a triangular shaped face and an earring winked from his ear. Riordan heard Ruto gasp, "Link!"

Link glanced at her and then looked back at Riordan, "The lady knows of me, but the two of you are strangers to me."

The barb glanced at Ruto and saw her starting to turn red. He put on his most cheerful expression and did an elaborate bow to Link, "Sir, We are merely wandering minstrels and performers. She has no doubt heard tales about you and hence recognizes you by you're description."

The man snorted, "I doubt that. I don't even recognize myself from the tales," He looked over at Ruto, "Is this man with you or is he causing you trouble?"

She stared at Link, "You don't recognize me!"

The man groaned and leaned back in his saddle, "I've traveled the length and breath of Hyrule numerous times. I have lost track the number of pretty young women who expect me to remember them!" He paused and slight smile tugged at his lips, "Well, except Malon."

She raised her nose in the air and sniffed, "Hmpf!"

Link sighed and rubbed his face, "Will I get an answer as to who the two of you are or should I forget about it?"

Riordan grinned broadly and placed a hand on his chest, "I am known as Riordan the wanderer and this beautiful lady is my loving sister– "

"SISTER!"

He frowned as he glanced at Ruto, "Do you want him to know the truth or ...?"

She locked gazes with him for a moment and at last scowled and looked away, "Anything except sister!"

He rolled his eyes and turned back to Link with a wicked smile, "Very well, This charming lady is my fiancee."

"WHAT!" She glared at him, "I'd sooner wed a..."

Link dismounted with a groan, "At the moment, I could care less how the two of you happen to be traveling together. I only want to share your campfire for the night." He looked at Riordan, "Would that be possible?"

Riordan looked past Link to see Ruto vigorously shaking her head no and looked back, "There would be no problem that I can for see."

She scowled at him and his sharp ears heard her mutter, "I can think of several..."

Link turned toward her, "And what is your name?"

She opened her mouth to answer when a shriek filled the air above their heads and made them look up, "RIORDAN!"

Riordan stepped back at the cry and stared as a Rito about the same age as himself plunged down to the ground before them. The Rito's bright eyes were too wide in his face and the barb could see the creature's beak trembling. His gaze fixed on Riordan as he rushed toward him, "Stone! They've been changed to stone!"

Riordan dodged his old friend's grasp and gave him a stern look as he folded his arms, "Karu! Have you forgotten!" He gestured toward the others, "And we're not alone!"

Karu glanced around and saw Link and Ruto. He looked back at Riordan and his face twisted up with indecision, "But you're the only one left!"

The Barb's eyes narrowed, "Only one left?" He raised an eyebrow, "There's the chieftain and shaman Darrti..." He trailed off as the Rito frantically shook his head and he furrowed his brow, "If they and not available, then there is Valoo..."

Karu wrung his hands as he shook his head once more and Riordan felt the blood drain from his face. He staggered back from his old friend, "Valoo has been..."

The Rito swallowed hard and nodded slowly. Riordan felt his head whirl and suddenly felt strong hands grabbed him by the shoulders. He glanced up to find Link supporting him, "Here. Sit down," He glanced toward Karu, "Sit and tell us what happened."

The barb found himself steered to sit down next to the fire as thoughts flooded his brain, _'Father? Darrti? Valoo? Who? How?'_

Karu sat down across the fire from him and Ruto sat between him and Riordan as curiosity filled her eyes. Link settled down opposite from her and looked at the Rito, "Since the barb seems to know about your kind..."

Karu looked across the fire at Riordan, "He should know about us. He's..."

"Karu..." Riordan jerked his head toward Ruto and Karu glanced at her.

He nodded, "I'm sorry," He turned his attention back to Link, "Yes, he knows our ways because of his wide travels. He has met our kind on numerous occasions."

Link nodded, "He seems to have made friends among your kind from his reaction."

"He has very...close ties to us."

Ruto scowled at Karu, "So what happened? I know you can't ruffle him easily."

"To him?"

She shook her head, "Those people he mentioned."

Karu stared into the flames of the campfire and folded his arms, "Much."

"That narrows it down!"

The Rito glanced at her with a raised eyebrow and then back to Riordan, "Is she the one?"

The barb shifted as if he were uncomfortable, "What happened to the tribe?"

Both of Karu's eyebrows shot up, but the rest of his face was expressionless as he continued, "I arrived back at the roost late this afternoon and discovered..." He shuddered, "Every member of the tribe and the great Valoo had been changed into stone!"

Riordan's eyes widened, "Who could accomplish such a thing!"

Link stared into the fire with a frown, "There have been recent reports of someone who shows powers similar to Ganondorf."

He had heard this name spoken of with fear before, but had never been able to figure out who it was. He raise an eyebrow at Link, "Ganondorf?"

Ruto's eyes widened and she stared at him with her mouth open, "_You've _never heard of Ganondorf!"

He sighed, "Yes, I've heard of him, but I don't know who he is."

Link looked him straight in the eye, "He is a being of pure evil who wished to rule all of Hyrule."

"What happened to him?"

Link stared into the flames, "I and the Princess Zelda defeated him."

"Then it can't be him...Can it?"

The green garbed man rubbed his chin, "I doubt it, but that is why I'm traveling close to the mountains," He turned his gaze off toward the fields of Hyrule, "Zelda wanted me to try and discover who this is, before the wedding."

Karu glanced at Riordan nervously, "There is one other thing I learned before I left Dragon Roost Mountain..."

Riordan looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

The Rito sighed, "Our tribe's treasures are missing."

"The pearl and the Wind Waker!"

He nodded and Riordan stared into the flames with a frown, "Those are artifacts of great power..."

Ruto jumped to her feet and looked down at Riordan, "We have to get them back!"

He looked up at her with wide eyes, "And why would you..."

"I was going to ask for the Wind Waker!"

Karu glanced at her and then back in time to see the disgusted scowl on Riordan's face. A slight smile tugged at his beak, "She reminds me of someone–"

"Oh...Be quiet!"


End file.
